1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic Lotto game, and more particularly to a Lotto game which provides the player with rapid acknowledgment of the win or loss status of the numbers played.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lotto is played as a state-wide governmental system where the player chooses to play the game by wagering money, usually in one dollar ($1.00) increments, and obtaining some form of lotto ticket with the player's lotto numbers selection printed thereon. During designated times, the game is open to any new players and is then closed, at a regularly scheduled selected period. At the time of the closing of the lotto game, a series of random numbers are selected by the agency running the lotto game and winners are determined by the players matching their selected numbers with those randomly selected by the lotto agency. Winners are notified only if they observe the announcements of the winning numbers through the mass media, or if they check the winning numbers posted at a lotto ticket dispensing facility.
Attempts have been made to automate lotto games, but in every case the automation has generally been limited to the mechanics of selection of numbers and issuance of tickets to players of the lotto game, or the computer visualization of the traditional lotto mechanical number selection apparatus. What is needed is a system for a lotto game that provides the player with instant acknowledgment of the win or loss status of the numbers selected by the player against those randomly selected by the machine on which the game is being played, or by the agency administering the lotto game. This invention provides such a system for playing a lotto game.